


in which the manly man refuses to take pain meds

by Acin_Grayson



Series: in which a boy is trans [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, dick is cuddly and you can pry that idea from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: “Robin, are you injured?”Wally blinks at Kaldur, then pastes on a smile. “Don’t worry, Kal, this happens occasionally.”Or, a certain bird fails at dealing with cramps and Kaldur is a Good Friend.





	in which the manly man refuses to take pain meds

Robin moaned as he dramatically collapsed face-first onto the couch- or rather, on top of his partner.

Wally, who was lying with his head propped on the armrest, tapping away at his phone, simply ran his hand through the younger boy’s hair. Kaldur couldn’t help but notice that Robin pushed into the touch, much like a cat.

The Atlantian quietly watched the exchange. While physical affection between them was not uncommon, Robin was usually the more composed of the two.

When the dramatics didn’t continue, Kaldur went back to his book. He’d found an interesting novel on the history of a massive ship known as the  _ Titanic _ \- the wreck of which the Atlanteans had discovered decades earlier and dismissed as yet another Surface-World relic which held no interest. He had been shocked to learn it was such a tragedy to the surface dwellers, and sought to learn as much about it as he could.

A short while later, in the midst of the author’s explanation of how such a thing occurred, there was another groan from his smallest teammate.

Robin had turned himself to the side, facing the back of the couch as he curled in a ball on Wally’s stomach. The older teen was rubbing his back soothingly, murmuring comforts.

“You’re gonna be ok, babe. It’ll go away eventually.” In response, Robin groaned again and curled more tightly on himself. He seemed to be holding his stomach.

Worried for his teammate and friend, Kaldur closed his book and turned his interest towards the pair on the couch. “Robin, are you injured?”

Wally blinks at Kaldur, then pastes on a smile. “Don’t worry, Kal, this happens occasionally,” he reassures the Atlantean. “Mr. Man over here just refuses to take pain meds.” He pats the ebony’s head playfully, receiving a flailed arm to the face in retaliation. 

Kaldur still felt concern. Robin had a, quite frankly,  _ ridiculous _ pain tolerance; to see him disabled in such a way raised several ‘red flags’, as the Surface saying went. And to think it was recurring?

“And there is… nothing I can do to help?” he hedged. The thought of leaving Robin to suffer left Kaldur with great discomfort.

“Well…” Wally looks down at the bird in his lap, then grins. “You could cuddle with him while I get some stuff?”

Robin’s arm finds the speedster’s face again.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Wally admonishes. “You  _ adore _ physical contact when you’re... like  _ this _ .” Robin grumbles quietly, but doesn’t protest. 

Wally stands, having maneuvered Robin so he was holding the acrobat in a ‘bridal carry’. He jerks his chin at the vacated cushions. 

Kaldur makes himself comfortable, and Robin is lain atop his midsection. 

His people do not favor physical affection. At least, not in the way he’s come to understand Surface Dwellers do. Atlantean affections are short lived; loosely holding a close friend or partner’s wrist in reassurance, swift but firm embraces in celebration or sorrow, and of course touching one’s forehead to another’s as a declaration of love and trust.

But closeness such as this, it is all but unheard of outside private courting and intimacy.

This is not to say that Kaldur dislikes it.

It is not long before he finds himself running his fingers through Robin’s hair, as he saw Wally do. His other arm finds its way to rubbing the younger teen’s back in circles, as he’s seen some Surfacers do as a gesture of comfort.

Robin seems to melt into him, despite still being tense in what must be pain. He makes a soft noise of content, angling his head closer to Kaldur’s hand.

Wally returns swiftly, as usual, and ‘coo’s at the sight of his partner so relaxed. He congratulates Kaldur on ‘finding Rob’s sweet spot’, which he does not understand, before coaxing Robin into swallowing a few pills with a glass of water.

Wally also places a thin, soft looking blanket and a small bowl of candies wrapped in foil- Kisses, he believes they’re called? -on the table in front of the couch.

Several quiet assurances are traded, before Wally kisses Robin on the forehead and stands.

The acrobat had drifted off, and was emitting a light snore.

“You ok with staying with him for a while, Kal?” The speedster asks, expression not quite hopeful. “I hate to move him when he looks so comfy, you know?”

Kaldur smiles. “I would not mind, my friend. It would be good to know that Robin does, in fact, rest. If you could just hand me my book?”

Wally does- not without a comment on the subject matter -and vanishes, likely off to do whatever homework he’d been putting off over the weekend.

Kaldur let himself settle between the couch and the warm pressure of the sleeping body above him, and continues to read his book.

**Author's Note:**

> This should not have taken me as long as it did for a word count so low. Wow. Sorry to keep you waiting?  
> Ugh. Well, if y’all want to ease the wait till my next fic, I post updates on in progress fics here: **simons-saying-art.tumblr.com ******  
> Fair warning this is also where I post my art. ( ... Occasionally... There’s a _couple _finished pieces on there, alright?)__
> 
> Shameless self-promotion aside: I love meta on Atlantis? Can you tell? Like the possibilities are endless?
> 
> Anyway, _who’s hyped for season three?! _The SDCC stuff is driving me nuts! Why’d they darken Kal’s hair? Why’d he grow a beard? Wally’s coming back right? (Also, they’re being real suspicious when asked about Jason Todd, jussayin.)__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Lemme know what you thought in the comments! I’m also open to suggestions regarding more interactions w trans!Robin and his teammates! Or trans!Robin and anyone… I just love trans!Robin ok? Let me project on my faves in peace._  
> 


End file.
